narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yukiko Yamada
Yukiko Yamada(Yamada Yukiko,山田由紀子) is a Chūnin-level Shinobi hailing from the Yamada Clan. She is the youngest one in the Yamada Clan. Background When she was not yet born,her mother promised that Yukiko will be the most strongest one in the Yamada Clan,her father hoped that too but her grandfather doesn't allowed another female child in the Clan because the future 4th head was already born and the more likely strongest was already born too. So her grandfather wished to have a male child in the Yamada Clan. But her mother keep overusing her ninjutsu. When her mother was in labor,she was born premature and Hikari's heart rate is falling rapidly. The caused of her mother's death was Overused of Ninjutsu,this caused Yukiko to be weak. During her Shinobi Training,she was training with her sister and talks about her dream but she was scold by her grandfather and her grandfather tell her that she won't be a Hokage because she was weak. Her grandfather called her "Weak One",which makes Yukiko's feelings hurt. Appearance In Part 1,Yukiko has a long black hair and green eyes,she has a striking resemblance to her mother.Her attire is consists of a gray jacket, underneath is a black top,black shorts and black boots. She wears her forehead protector around her waist. There's is a Juinjutsu Seal on her back. In Part 2,Yukiko's hair has grown back but styled it in a bun-ponytail with chopsticks. She wears a light red qipao dress,pink shoes and in additional,she wears a watch. Yukiko's previously have long hair,but during her chūnin exams,she later cuts it. Her new appearance appears to be tomboyish,due to her short hair. During her training with her sister becoming a Jōnin,her hair turn long and din't have any intentions to cut it. Personality Yukiko is shown to be sensitive,for example,when someone shouts and teased her she cries or rather just shout at them. During trainings or battle,she fears that she won't win and be called "Weak One" again. The reason why she was always sensitive and fearful is because her grandfather scold her for being a weak person and her dreams won't come true,this caused Yukiko to be very fearful during battles and trainings,She shared the same trait with Hinata,who was also deemed a failure. Yukiko is very kind to others and always shows sweet smiles to them. She always do hard combat trainings with her sister,just to proved that she was not the weakest in the clan,Natsumi always display a concern to her because she can't let Yukiko hurt herself again. During her younger years,she was mocked and bullied by her classmates in the academy for being the weakest,Yukiko always cry and hides outside the academy just to prevent the situation. But the others like Natsumi and Akane always called Yukiko "Strong Sister",just to make Yukiko happy. In Part 2,Yukiko find her new confidence and she became brave during her battle. She ignored those who bullied and mocked her and just easily shows an annoying smile to them. She is shown to be hard at talking because she was premature in Part 1,in Part 2,she shown to be finally talking normally. Yukiko also has a crush on Sasuke,but only hides because she doesn't want to ruin their friendship. Abilities Nature Transformations In Part 1,she frequently and only shows her Fire and Wind Release techniques and rather just show her Taijutsu techniques to them. She din't have Swift and Scorch Release techniques because she was born premature due to her mother overusing Ninjutsu Techniques. In Part 2,she finally mastered Fire and Wind Release techniques. Taijutsu She always used Taijutsu in Part 1. Her signature Taijutsu is "Flaming Kick" by collaborating with her Fire Release techniques,she is granted to kick her opponents while her leg is on fire. This taijutsu can caused First,Second and Third degree burns on her opponents. She also learned Cherry Blossom Impact and Heavenly Foot of Pain. Other Jutsu Yukiko mentioned she learned some few of the techniques of the Fifth Hokage like Creation Rebirth and Yin-Seal Release. Part Introduction Arc During the Introduction Arc,she was seen befriending Sasuke and this cause Sasuke to smiled at her and can't believed that Sasuke was not mean to her,this caused a friendly relationship with him. She was last seen during the bell test with her sister,Akane. Chunin Exams Arc This arc has support the major appearance of Yukiko. She actually passed the First Phase of the exams and during the Second Phase,she almost failed but she passed by gaining self-confidence from her sisters. During the Third Phase,she was chosen to fight Ayumi Suzuki from the Paranormal Siblings. She used her Fire Release techniques on her but Ayumi was able to dodged those techniques by using her acrobatic skills and Ayumi charges at her and restrains her but Yukiko was able used her left leg to kick Ayumi in the face and she uses her Hekagon on Ayumi making Ayumi hypnotized and she allows to kick one of Ayumi's ribcage making Ayumi pinned down. She wins the battle between her and Ayumi and her sisters clap. She passed the Third Phase and was underwent training with her grandmother,Tomie. Since her grandmother is medical-nin and friends with Tsunade,she was able to learned Creation Rebirth Technique,Yin-Seal Release,Cherry Blossom Impact and Heavenly Foot of Pain. At the finals,she din't used any of those techniques but only uses Cherry Blossom Impact and she was equip with her mother's katana,The Blossom Katana. She was promote to Chunin because of her great strength and this makes her relationship with her grandfather to be okay because she finally became a strong person. Invasion of Konoha Arc Yukiko only has a cameo appearance in this arc and she only appeared in the Third Hokage's Funeral. Sasuke Retrieval Arc After finding out that Sasuke is motivated by anger,she was concern that Sasuke might leave Konoha. Before Sasuke leaves,she whispered her words to Sasuke to don't leave and this caused Sasuke to rub his hand at her hair and told her,he will be in Yukiko's side. Yukiko runs away and shed into tears and went to her mother's grave,desperately hugs the grave in need of comfort to her deceased mother. Background Information *Yukiko means "Rare Child" *Yukiko's favorite hobbies is training with her sisters or just enjoy training all by her self. *Yukiko's favorite word is Dignity(尊厳,Songen) *Yukiko's favorite food is Japanese Cheesecake. Category:Female Category:Female